Lucas
Lucas is the level-headed best friend of Knack. He has also been a lab assistant to Doctor Vargas for years. Biography His parents are deceased and his uncle Ryder is his guardian. With Ryder being an old friend of Dr. Vargas, Lucas was given the chance to work with Dr. Vargas while growing up. Lucas takes after his mother having the ability to back-talk the doctor, according to Ryder. Lucas would normally debate or argue with Dr. Vargas, especially when his conscience or intuition tell him differently in certain situations. He carries a pendant that holds a holo-photo of his mother. During the expedition to learn how the Goblins acquired their new advance weapons, he helps Knack to discover his ability of absorb ice fragments in with his relics, setting in motion the developments of his elemental transformation and powers. Viktor would later kidnap him after Knack defeated the Goblin Chieftain to lure Dr. Vargas to his headquarters. He follows along with the Doctor and Knack into Trodgo Mine, where the giant relics and the locked doorway were discovered. Unsuccessful with getting the doors opened, he gets recaptures with Dr. Vargas by Viktor and Katrina. The doctor later confides with Lucus about how he sees similarities in the Goblins' vehciles with his lost love Charlotte's designs. Knack soon rescues them with Ryder, heading over to Monte Verde. When the Goblins raided Ryder's hometown, Lucus helps create fake relic beacons to track down the location of Gundahar's weapons factory. He later goes with Ryder to get to the wall painting with information about the locked doorway while the Doctor and Knack goes to destroy the factory's weapons. As the four reads over the wall painting, they learn of the real key to the doorway in Obelisk Mountain. Lucus became concerned over the painting's warning while as Dr. Vargas shows little consideration about it over the possiblitiess of acquiring the giant relics before Viktor. He storms off back to camp, leaving the Doctor to ponder about his own resolve. Unbeknown to them, Katrina had bugged Lucus' pendant earlier to eavesdrop on them. They arrive at Obelisk Mountain to see that Viktor and Katrina already got there in a massive aircraft and with some new weapons against Knack. His group reached the relic key chamber first but Lucus again protested against using the key, saying instead it needs to be destroyed for the world's sake. He even goes as far as to block Knack's way from leaping for the key to sway him. Finally with Ryder's consult, the Doctor reluctantly goes with Lucus' choice. Katrina, unfortunately get the key to Viktor before they could. The group was unsuccessful with getting the key back before Viktor unlockes the doorway with it, even with Charlotte's help. As the giant relic orb contiuning raises the colossus ancient structures and guardians from deep underground, Lucus told Knack that he needs to destroy the orb to stop its "great transformation". Lucus, along with Dr. Vargas, Charlotte and Knack are later honoured in a parade for averting the crisis and Goblins' attacks. As the boys are being awarded their medals, the Doctor personally gives Lucus his medal. Personality He's a kind and intelligent young boy who often shows himself as a voice of reason in his team. Appearance He is a tallish human teen with brown, messy hair and brown eyes. His travel-wear consists of a red shirt, a yellow and black jacket and brown pants and shoes. He also wears brown gloves. Gallery Trivia * He hates spiders, evident in certain dialogues. * In the opening scene of Knack 2 he can be seen drinking a can of Squirt Soda Category:Characters